


Killer Queen

by Dieiudicia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Tom Riddle, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieiudicia/pseuds/Dieiudicia
Summary: Being sent back in time after obtaining her invisibility cloak, Harriet finds her soulmate in a young but jaded Thomasina Riddle.





	1. Prologue: Down the Rabbit Hole

Prologue: Rabbit Hole.  
-  
As her fingers slipped through the silky fabric Harriet found herself feeling an odd tugging at her navel. Her eyes went wide, and a bit glassy as she felt she was being pulled somewhere, her stomach turned and she dropped the cloak in a panic. Harriet bit her lip and felt as if she was spinning despite that she was in a sitting position. She squeezed her eyes shut before remembering something briefly that a boy, Hermione had told her.

Harriet couldn’t say that she was truly listening to the boy when he had been going on about something for perhaps the fifth time that day, but the feelings she was experiencing reminded her briefly of something that, at the time she had just nodded and smiled mindlessly to. Perhaps the cloak was one of the things that Hermione had been talking about? Harriet couldn’t remember the name of the type of objects she had spoken of, though she was sure that it had started with a P.

Harriet shook her head and looked through her mind for words that start with the letter P: person, part, pie, port! The word port struck a chord in her memory and she could almost remember Hermione’s voice saying the word, ‘Portkey’. Was this a Portkey? What exactly was a Portkey? Harriet would of shook her head if she wasn’t feeling like she was being pulled through a tight tube via her stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt a bout of nausea hitting her in the gut, but an odd sense of fulfillment coming to rise in her stomach as well.

She was shaken out of it as she felt her rump hit a floor that was similar to the flagstone of the dungeons, although significantly smoother. Harriet blinked and rubbed her eyes out of habit before she realized her issue, she couldn’t see clearly. She felt around her and made a soft whimper, if her glasses weren’t on her face where had they gone? Had they fallen off? After a minute or two of searching, Harriet stood to look at the fuzzy outlines of the room and started wringing her hands in her shirt. 

She blinked at her surroundings and realized that she wasn’t in Hogwarts anymore. Harriet looked around hesitantly, the room she found herself in had a soft cream color painted onto the walls and there was also a dark flagstone on the floor as well. She couldn’t tell anymore details without her glasses other than the fuzzy shapes of some various types of furniture and their colors. Harriet groped around for a chair and sat hesitantly on it, and then squinted to see better so she could get a better look at the room. She noted briefly that the chair she was sitting on was a dark gray and the one beside her was a bone white. 

Harriet hummed unhappily, and her mind was working at light speed. Where was she? Had someone kidnapped her? Her stomach churned in discontent at the prospect of someone taking her away from Gryffindor Tower and her friends. Harriet supposed that the best thing she could do now was rest, though she wondered if anyone had noticed if she was missing yet, or if anyone knew that the cloak had been a portkey. 

When Harriet opened her eyes she jerked back and blinked rapidly at the saturated green eyes staring back at her, almost as if they were judging her soul. Taking a closer look at the face that contained the eyes she was looking at she had a startling realization, she was looking at her own face although it was twisted into an expression she couldn’t quite say that she had ever had on her face. 

“Who?-Wha- How?” Harriet’s mouth was dry, how did this person look like her? How did manage to capture what she looked like and juxtapose it onto their own features? Her mind, if it wasn’t racing before, it certainly was now and her thoughts were jumbling together in an adrenaline fueled terror. 

“I see you don’t like my current visage.” It was a statement from the clone, the tone of the voice being neither masculine or feminine, it was the voice of a child like her although there was an underlying breathy tone to it.

Harriet let out a soft breath to calm herself and furrowed her brows at her mirror before speaking. “Why… Why do you look like me?” 

The Clone spoke once again. “I chose an appearance that I thought might appease you mistress.”

Harriet gasped like a fish out of water and tried to get up only to have her own boney fingers pushing down on her shoulders to sit her back down as the clone spoke to her again. “Listen to me mistress, I will explain everything” 

She sputtered and blinked. “Mistress? What the bloody hell is this?! Stop looking like me!” 

Harriet gasped as the features on The Clone moved and reshaped themselves like a mist and changed in hue and saturation to create a new face, one that made her gasp in it’s beautiful simplicity. The face she was looking into was void of color with a few exceptions, particularly on the high cheekbones, small childish nose, and their eyes. Those features were dusted with a hint of red and the eyes were a pink that in the light looked so, so bloody. Their face was framed by short, well defined curly hair that was a bone white, similar to their pale skin. This visage looked more masculine than the last but still retaining the pleasing softness of childhood. 

Harriet blinked, her face regaining quite a bit of color before the boy spoke again. 

“Mistress, please let me explain..” Harriet’s features softened and a corner of her lips quirked up, feeling more at ease with the new look. The boy continued, berry lips quirking as he plopped down beside her in the white chair. “I am death,” He bit his lip nervously. “I have been alone for so, so long. I could have left you alone until you obtained all of the Hallows, but I need you for something, as you are now.” The boy, now recognized as Death, paused, not pleased with Harriet’s now gaping expression and her outcry of “Am I dead?” He shook his head and scoffed at her. ”You are my chosen, you will do a task for me.”

Harriet blinked at him and stuttered out a “What?” And death furrowed his brows and ground his teeth, feeling a little irritated. “You, Mistress are young, ignorant but not unknowing to the atrocities of the world. You are perfect” Harriet grew uncomfortable as Death came closer, and with a grin placed his index finger onto the dead center of her forehead and as the finger turned counterclockwise she could feel magic enveloping her once again before his soft smile was distorted. 

The world went black.

Harriet groaned and blinked brought her now tangled black curls, she couldn’t possibly fathom how bad it would become matted if she didn’t at least brush it out with her fingers. Despite the impending pain and grief of brushing her hair out, Harriet couldn’t feel like as if something wasn’t right, perhaps the headache she was having was getting to her. She heard the quiet tapping of foot fall and looked around in the blurry space she was laying in. 

Harriet could see the the figure of someone, their form looking particularly angular and clad in the Hogwarts student uniform. As they came closer Harriet noticed their swaying hair, a skirt and dark eyes observing her as she writhed around and grasped her head.

The girl crept closer and observed Harriet in silence before speaking to her. 

“Well, what do we have here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short for me, although I think it’s acceptable because it’s a prologue.
> 
> I’m also looking for a beta for this work, if you are interested just let me know. For now just let me know when I make a mistake.
> 
> Also let me know what you think!


	2. Fire And Rain

Chapter One: Fire and Rain.

-

“Well, what do we have here?” 

As the girl came closer, and the fuzziness of her form receded slightly, Harriet found that the skirt looked a bit longer than that of the Hogwarts uniform that she remembered. The Girl had her kind of angular style, hip bones showing slightly through her skirt and she had too long limbs in proportion to the rest of her body. Harriet was wasn’t quite sure if she was naturally thin and angular or perhaps she was malnourished, but the look on her face wasn’t one that Harry liked. She looked much like a predator but on her slightly filled out face it didn’t seem to relate quite right to some of the large predators Harriet had seen in her life. 

The girl looked like a child, just like her. 

She sharply looked at Harry, her sharp gaze roaming over her prone form. She stepped over to her, squatted with her gangly legs on each side of Harry’s small form and curled her fingers on the inside of her robe sleeves. 

“You do know you aren’t supposed to be out this late, right? You look hurt, I suppose that’s just what you get” Her voice was harsh against the pounding in her head and she curled away from the sound. The other girl let go of her sleeve, angered at being ignored and her hand crept towards Harriet’s throat, pale fingers looking threatening against the sun-kissed tone of Harriet’s throat. 

Harriet made a soft ‘urg’ sound and twisted her head around, and felt a sort of dizziness rush over her in waves. She wondered briefly if she had hit her head when she found herself here. She shivered a little at the proximity of the other girl but also tried to pay no mind to her.

“You shouldn’t ignore me!” her fingers trembled and she clasped them around the offending throat, Harry felt a magic tingle on her skin and she struggled a little at the seeming display of silent, wandless magic. Harriet weakly raised her hand as she felt the fingers starting to clench around her neck, and placed her hands on the girl’s exposed collarbone and attempted to push her away, magic now tingling under her skin. 

Harriet practically jumped out of her skin as the girl jumped off of her like she had been burnt, she clutched at her upper chest and looked venomously at her. “What did you do to me! Who are you?” The girl seemed to be losing her cool and as Harry struggled to sit upright he was practically hissing at her. 

Harriet’s brows furrowed and she frowned. “Isn’t it rude to demand someone’s name without giving your own?” She may have been afraid, but she had some common manners, and it seemed that what Petunia had decided to embed into her brain was paying off? 

She responded, her eyes unhappily narrowed at Harriet but blinking slightly in surprise. “Thomasina, now, your name” 

“Harriet” Harry frowned, speaking to her was like talking with a petulant toddler, who was having a tantrum. 

Thomasina’s face softened and her hand fell from her chest, and her eyes locked onto Harriet’s neck and her eyes, which Harriet recognized as a dark amber softened slightly. Thomasina’s gaze didn’t last long before her head jerked to the side as of hearing some things and she jumped up and strode off, seemingly unphased from the experience.

Harriet sighed and leaned back, listening to Thomasina’s footsteps leave and another’s footsteps approach. As she sighed Harriet briefly wondered if she would see Thomasina again, even if she was a git who throttled her for no good reason other than being out after curfew. Curfew? Wasn’t it just morning? Harry sighed and slumped over, her head was hurting too much to think about this right now. 

-

As Thomasina strode away, her mind couldn’t help but wonder to the other girl, she didn’t seem to be a student here, as she wasn’t wearing the uniform of course but it was undeniable that she could wield magic. Stupid girl, ignoring her, bringing such an insatiable rage into her chest, but Tom could remember the feeling of magic on her chest, underneath the hollow of her neck and as she pulled her tie loose she took a look at the previously unmarked skin. 

There was a mark, about the size of her palm, a triangle with a circle within it and there was a line splitting the two into halves. It was shocking to her, the lines thick and dark and a pleasant feeling radiating from it as she ran her fingers across it. She would have to look into this, it was such a weird occurrence and she wasn’t sure if it was going to be a weakness, the connection she had with Harriet. It worried her, but the pleasant feeling on her chest was so nice. 

As Tom made her way back down to the dungeons and into the Slytherin dorms he mind was whirring and working around her problems even as she flopped back into her bed. She made a list of questions in her head and answered them to the best of her ability, from what she knew. 

Who was the girl? Tom knew that her given name was Harriet, but did she perhaps go by a nickname? Did her name even fit her personality? Tom shook her head, she had many more things to worry about rather than the personality of a stupid, idiot girl, but she couldn’t help but think that there was more to her than just what she saw. 

But another thing she couldn’t understand was why she wanted the attention of that girl, why did she mean so much to her? Why did it make her mad enough to- to try to choke Harriet if she didn’t pay attention to her. She could remember the way she just took it, her sweet round face looking shocked and scared but it was as if it wasn’t anything new to her. The thought of someone else hurting her made Tom’s stomach constrict in rage, fire burning in her eyes for a new challenge, a new mystery. She would make them pay. 

Tom shook herself out of her thoughts though, she really did have more to worry about though, like when the other Slytherins returned from the holidays and tormented her for being Muggleborn, calling her a mudblood and getting angry at her when she did better than them in a class. Like that was her fault, her being better than them. 

She hated them with a passion, they could all go die in her opinion, she was better than them, she was special and she was going to leave her mark and they would just watch as she did so, leaving them and their jeering remarks in the dust. 

Tom huffed and rolled over onto her side, knees pushing into her chest as she curled into herself and found herself slowly being lulled to sleep by her thoughts and the heat of her covers.

She wouldn’t see Harriet again until classes started again. 

-

Harriet woke up slowly, not feeling entirely in control of her body and the smell of sterilized surfaces, or maybe it was a lack of smell that got her heart pumping and her eyes flicked open. She jerked up and looked around the room. It was the hospital wing, that must of explained the smell, and was also greeted by an unfamiliar face smiling at her. 

She curled in on herself a little and tucked her chin into her chest as the man smiled at her, his eyes soft and caring. Her hand curled around her neck feeling at the soft warmth radiating from it. It was like she could feel the other girl’s fingers still clenching around her neck, still just too weak to choke her to death. She pulled the itchy covers up past her chin and neck as the man, a medi-wizard she thought briefly, pulled a chair beside her bed and patted her gently on the shoulder. 

His skin was a deep, dark color and if it was possible his eyes looked to be even darker but unlike Thomasina’s eyes, they didn’t flash dangerously at her. They were just a constant soothing warmth in contrast to the sterile walls of the hospital wing. She looked around she found herself quite a bit more relaxed, noticing the small imperfections on the walls that gave the room personality. She sleepily moved her head towards the man, who was now speaking to her about something about how she found her way into Hogwarts and suddenly she didn’t feel in control anymore, like she was just a puppet, her conscience writhing within her body. 

The medi-Wizard spoke to her, voice strictly professional. “What was happening before you found yourself here young lady?” 

Harry felt tears coming to her eyes, she couldn’t understand why she was starting to cry but she assumed it had something to do with this puppet-like feeling she was having. She felt like it wasn’t her who was actually in control of her body, and who was in control was making her cry. After this, her mouth started to move on its own. 

“My aunt, uncle- my family,” she sniffed, the waterworks coming in full force. “They were all killed… I was just so scared.” 

Within her own body, she was confused as she wasn’t saying this and she certainly didn’t understand what she was talking about. The medi-Wizard nodded and smiled at in an attempt to comfort her before asking another question.

“What kind of magical education have you had?” 

Harriet scrubbed at her wet eyes and sniffed quietly before responding. “Aunt and Uncle taught me at home,” she hiccuped and pulled the covers closer to herself, shaking. The medi-Wizard responded with a smile and a satisfied sigh. 

“Thank you, that’s all I needed to know for now. Headmistress Dippet will be arriving soon with more questions, until then please get some rest.” 

Harry burrowed herself further down into the itchy cover and let out a squeak when she heard someone speaking into her head. 

‘Harriet, I sincerely apologize for taking over your body previously but you need to lie about the events preceding your arrival here.’ It was the same voice death took while she was in that room, so she made the assumption that it was Death. 

She responded to the voice in her head, a bit annoyed at the unexpected presence. ‘Did you have to take control of me? Couldn’t of you just told me what to say?’ Death didn’t respond to her, she thought perhaps that wasn’t the way to communicate with him or maybe he was ignoring her so she pulled her blanket up and shut her eyes, trying to get as much rest as she could before the Headmaster arrived to question her. 

Approximately an hour and a half of tossing and turning later, Harriet found herself being awoken by the medi-Wizard, his firm hand on her shoulder and other voices in the background. The medi-Wizard spoke to her, voice slightly urgent and clipped. “The Headmistress is here, you need to sit up for now” he assisted her into a sitting position and then promptly removed his hands from her. 

The headmistress looked over her scrutinizing her form and practically jittered excitedly. “Ooh-! Is this her? Ah- excuse me” The headmistress in question was an older woman with curls piled high atop her head, and despite her previous excitement she seemed to hold her posture well and had a certain authoritativeness to her voice. There was another woman behind her but she instead looked more familiar to Harry, maybe it was the odd look on her face or the glint in her eyes but something about her was more recognizable. 

The Headmistress grabbed one of her hands and Harriet’s nose wrinkled as she wanted to flinch back a bit but was anchored by the older woman’s hand. “Are you aware you can do magic young lady?” 

The statement made Harriet’s brows dip downwards, her nervous nature bleeding into her body language. She was vaguely surprised that Death had not put himself back into control. “Erm- uh... yes.” Her distaste and discomfort were clear in her voice, and she had to admit that she was never very good at hiding her emotions.

The older woman quirked a brow at her and pulled away as Harry tried to disappear into the covers. She seemed a little disappointed with Harriet being uncomfortable with her and fell into a more formal tone. “Are you currently attending any magical school?” A bit of hot anger welled up in her chest. Why were they asking her so many questions? She could feel the control of her person falling once more, and presumably Death taking control again. The next few bits of conversation was lost to her, as she resigned herself to taking a backseat while death took control of her body. 

When she felt her control being given back to her she practically grumbled and blinked as someone was speaking to her. “Harriet? Are you ready to be sorted?” Huh? When did the headmistress get her name? Wasn’t she supposed to be resting? Harriet boggled her mind for the answers to her questions but was jerked out of her own thoughts as the medi-wizard gently gave her a pat on the shoulder and spoke quietly to the headmistress.

He sighed and shook his head as he spoke. “She’s insisting on it, unfortunately...” Harriet smiled wearily at the man chuckling quietly under her breath. “It’s fine, 'm not even that hurt” 

She slipped off of the bed and realized that her clothing hadn't changed, she was still in her nightwear from the night? Day? Beforehand. Shouldn’t she get a uniform? She spoke on her worry and looked up to the headmistress, “Headmistress Dippet?” The older woman paused her steps and looked down at Harriet, “Shouldn’t I have a uniform?”

“Oh, Harriet, I told you that I would give it to you after the sorting, remember?” Harriet did not remember, not at all. She sighed assuming it had been told to her while death was in control and not her. She would soon fall into step with the headmistress and the other professor as they walked to the headmistress’ office. 

The walk, in itself, was rather short and as Harriet walked into the headmistress’ office, she took in her surroundings and sighed rather optimistically. The office was decorated in warm browns and grays, with tapestries and rugs hanging rather precariously over the rather warm furnishings of the room. The headmistress had taken the time to sit her down in a surprisingly comfy sofa and the other woman, the one she assumed was a professor sat down beside her, a placid smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out, life got quite hectic during the holiday season for me! But the good news is that this chapter was so long that i had to break it into three parts! 
> 
> ETA of chapter two: 2/18/20
> 
> Constructive crit is greatly appreciated!


End file.
